Irrational Fears
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: the first time is always scary - SuFin


Irrational fears

Warning: boyxboy yaoi

Disclaimer: hetalia and any of it's characters aren't mine.

Pairing: SuFin Sweden/Finland

Tonight was the night, Finland thought as he paced around the house waiting for his lover,

now husband, to come home. The newlyweds have been married for two weeks and tino was still

a virgin. This was because of his brother matthias. The idiot kept going on about how

painful the first time was and poor finland freaked out. Thankfully for tino, he married a

caring person. Sweden didn't force Finland or even try to persuade him to change his

mind. If Finland was scared of something, berwald did his best to keep it away from him.

But after speaking to Norway and iceland, who are both on the receiving ends of their

relationships, Finland had the confidence to move on with his partner.

It was about 7:30pm when berwald finally came home. He hung up his coat as he came in and

saw tino walking towards him. He smiled the minute his saw his lover.

"Hey tino sorry I'm late. the traffic wa-" berwalds sentnce was cut short by

Finland wrapping his arms around the swedes neck and kissing him passionately.

Said swede was shocked and blinked a few times before returning the kiss. When he pulled

back he saw the rose coloured tint on his lovers cheeks and smiled. "Somones eager to

see me". Finland smiled shyly and took his hand. "I-I want you berwald. I want

tonight to be the night."

Berwald stared at him blankly. Sure he's been waiting for this day since they got

married but he was still shocked. He leaned forward to capture the smaller mans lips and

this time kissed him softly and tenderly. "You sure tino? You know I'll wait as

long as your ready." tino smiled and hugged berwald tightly, nuzzling into his broad

chest. "I'm sure berwald. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I guess

it was just an irrational fear. But it's gone now and I want you".

Sweden didn't need any further convincing as he picked up his lover bridal style,

planting kisses on his lips and cheek and anywhere really, as they headed up to the bed in

which they shared. He took of his glasses and set them aside. His vision blurred slightly

but Sweden didn't care, he wanted to enjoy this night fully. He smiled down at Finland

and kissed him softly. The kiss soon grew more desperate and berwald helped himself into

stripping tino.

He started kissing a trail down tinos neck and chest, loving the soft moans coming from the

man under him. "hah...b-berwald it's not fair...you're still dressed."

tino sat up and started helping berwald with his clothes. Of course the swede had no

interest in helping him, his was much too interested in kissing and caressing every bit of

skin he could find.

When his shirt and tie were finally tossed, he noticed tinos hands shake a little as they

went for his pants. He smiled and laid tino down kissing him softly. "We'll worry

about those in a minute. First I have to prepare you so you'll enjoy this more."

tino nodded nervously. He could feel his face getting hotter by the second. He jumped when

he felt a cold liquid at his entrance and looked to see berwald pouring some lube onto his

entrance and three of his own fingers.

Suddenly tino was getting more nervous and berwald was able to sense this so he leaned

forward to kiss and comfort him. He started to stroke tinos cock with one hand and rub a

finger against his entrance with the other. Tino bucked and whined at the sensations. It

felt so good that tino had barely noticed when the first finger slipped in.

"Aah..! B-berwald...mmmnn..!" tino moaned and rocked his hips toward his lovers

finger. Berwald smiled and curled his finger, rubbing against his lovers prostate, and

watched as tinos eyes widened and his body shake with pleasure and lust. He added a second

finger and heard and uncomfortable whine so he pushed it in deep to find the place that

would make tino see stars.

After the third finger was added, berwald started thrusting them in and out faster causing

Finland to moans and gasp. When he believed his lover was well prepared, he got up and

stripped himself of his pants and boxers. Finland stared at swedens large member and was

worried about whether it would fit or not.

Sweden applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock and leaned down to kiss his lover as

he positioned himself. "Ok tino, this might hurt at first so I'll go all the way in

and wait for you to get used to it ok?". Finland nodded shakily and closed his eyes

tight as he felt berwald penetrating him. "Aah...berwald I-it hurts..o-ow".

Berwald slowly pushed in until he was all the way in and leaned over to kiss his lovers

tears away and whisper comforting words.

After a few moments, Finland moved his hips experimentally to see whether or not the pain

was still there. He moaned softly and nodded at Sweden, giving him the go ahead. Berwald

smiled and pulled out until only the head of his member was in his lover and pushed back in,

feeling the man under him shake with pleasure.

"Aaah...! Berwald...f-faster please...it feels so good" Sweden was happy to hear

that tino was enjoying himself and pulled back to hold onto his waist and thrust faster. The

room was filled with moans and screams of pleasure, mostly coming from tino. Berwald felt he

was close but he was going to make his lover cum first. He changed he angle the angle of his

thrusts, looking for that special bundle of nerves that would make Finland scream. He knew

he'd found it when his lover dug his nails into his forearms and scream for it again.

"Aaah..! Again berwald!"

Sweden smiled and memorized the positioning of his wife's prostate and continued to

pound into it. He also reached down to pump his lover fast with one hand making Finland arch

up and cover both their chests and swedens hand in his cum. Berwald held onto tino tight and

buried himself deep inside his lover before coating his insides with his seed. The larger of

the two pulled out and rolled on his back pulling his lover close, still trying to catch his

breath.

Tino smiled and kissed his lovers cheek. "That was so good berwald. Can we do it again

tomorrow?" Sweden looked over at Finland and smiled. "You might be a little sore

tomorrow tino, but if you're fine then maybe tomorrow night ok?" Finland smiled and

yawned, snuggling close to berwald and falling asleep instantly. Berwald had been tired when

he came home from work but now he was exhausted. He set his alarm for the next morning and

fell asleep quickly with his wife in his arms.

The next day tino awoke to an empty bed. It was 10:30 so berwald was already at work. He got

up noticed his ass was sore. He giggled slightly remembering what berwald said last night.

He decided to get some advice from his brothers and started a three way with them over the

phone. At norways place, Finland heard Denmark in the background arguing and shouting at

someone.

"Lukas what's going on? Is matthias angry?"

"no, the idiots just watching sports, hold on a sec." Finland and Iceland heard

Norway get off the phone and soon all was quiet before he came back on.

"ok there, he'll be quiet now". "did you go to a different room?"

Iceland asked

"no mathias is sleeping now. I injected him with enough tranquilizer to put him out for

at least half the day." Finland laughed nervously. He loved Lukas but the way he

treated mathias was a little scary. Determined to change the conversation he just blurted

out the reason he'd called them. "we did it. We did it last night."

Iceland smiled and whispered to his partner, holland, the news. Holland took the phone off

him and offered his congratulations to Finland. Finland smiled and thanked him. He liked

holland and was happy that Emil chose such a sweet caring person. The only one out of all of

them who didn't quite get along with holland was Denmark. He was just waiting for

holland to screw things up so he can use his axe. Tino continued when Iceland was handed

back the phone.

"But now I have a problem. It's really sore. What can I do to get rid of it?"

Norway suggested painkillers. "Mathias wasn't so gentle on my first night, not that

I minded, but I took a few painkillers the next day so it wasn't bad."

Finland nodded and thanked Norway even though he'd given him too much info.

"You'd want to try a nice hot bath." said iceland. "that worked for me

and you barely feel it. But it's true you still need the pain killers. Take 2 and get in

the bath and stay in there till the pills have had a affect. Then you won't feel a

thing."

Finland thanked both his brothers before hanging up. A hot bath sounded perfect. He wondered

into the kitchen and took 2 painkillers with water and went upstairs to start the bath.


End file.
